


Flower Crowns

by premonitioning



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: akuroku if you squint, also rokunami if you squint, really really squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premonitioning/pseuds/premonitioning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU In which Roxas owns a flower shop and swears a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to tumblr user peppyxion desperately wanting someone to write Roxas owning a flower shop in New York and has a bad attitude but loves flowers a lot and the idea wouldn't leave my head so...

“Yeah? Well FUCK YOU TOO, BUDDY!”

 

Roxas slammed the phone down so hard that it rattled the shelf of ribbons beside the countertop.

 

“Fucking crook, tryna sell me motherfuckin’ overpriced lilies, I’d grow them my fuckin’ self if I didn’t live in this goddamn pollution choked city,” he grumbled to himself, picking up his shears and returning to deadheading his potted pansies.

 

Speaking of lilies –

 

“Uhm…”

 

A young blonde woman in a white sundress was standing beside the door, clutching her satchel like it was a lifeline. No, not a lily. She wasn’t proud or confident like a lily. She was understated, soft. A snow drop.

 

Roxas raised an eyebrow at her and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

 

“Sorry! I’ll go!”

 

Sighing, Roxas stood and put his shears down. “What’re you looking for?” he asked, rearranging the pot that housed baby’s breath for bouquets. The woman stopped with her hand on the door, like a deer caught in headlights.

 

“Uhm…white flowers…ones that I can either paint or dye…But not roses.”

 

Roxas frowned at the unusual request, but he’d had stranger. Much, much stranger. He began to lead her around the storefront, pointing out the plants as he named them.

 

“Okay. We have some gardenia, narcissus, some orchids – wait, what’s your budget?”

 

The girl flushed.

 

“Not orchids, then. I’ve got some nice daisies in the back?”

 

She shook her head. “No, daisies aren’t right either. Too much yellow. If they didn’t have the yellow, then, maybe…”

 

Grinning, Roxas motioned for her to follow him. “Stars of Bethlehem,” he said, gesturing to the small, white flowers. The blonde crouched down to look more closely at them.

 

“The green part, though…” she looked up at him in worry. Roxas hunkered down to her level.

 

“Okay, so, what you do is let them sit in the dye – or paint them, whichever – and then when the petals have changed colour, you pluck off the flowers. When d’you need them for?”

 

“It’s for a painting.”

 

“No deadline?”

 

The woman shook her head.

 

“Okay, so you press them – like between the pages of a heavy book, yeah? You can just throw away the central vein after you’ve plucked off the flowers. If you’ve pressed the flowers for long enough, then you should be able to do whatever with them.”

 

Contemplating for a moment, the young woman nodded and gave Roxas a soft smile. “Okay. I’ll take them.”

 

“How many do you need?”

 

“Um…about forty individual flowers, to be safe…”

 

Roxas carefully picked out the flowers and wrapped them, giving the customer a few extra. The fact that he’d made her smile had perked up his day. She bowed her head in thanks and left the shop looking a little less like a snow drop and more like a lily.

 

“She was cute. Not as cute as you, but…”

 

Roxas glared at the redhead sticking his head out from the door of the office.

 

“Suck my dick, Axel,” he grumbled, going back to his shears.

 

“So feisty, does baby need his afternoon nap?”

 

“Fuck off!” Roxas yelled into his snapdragons, Axel’s cackles carrying over his head.

 

 


End file.
